Sierra Papadakis (Eden Rising)
Stompa - Serena Ryder | Status=Alive | Family=Wolf Angelo (bodyguard) Séverine Bangalter (prisoner) Quinlan Gallagher (associate) Alicia Kinsey (employee) Emily Astrange (employee) Vijay Dasari (employee) | Age=35 | Place=Corvallis, Oregon | Appearances=6 episodes | Creator=Fitz0021 | Actor=Laura Fraser}} Sierra Papadakis is a recurring character in Eden Rising, serving as the primary antagonist for the final three seasons. She is the quirky, manipulative and ethically-challenged leader of the post-apocalyptic United Nations. Despite her reservations in continuing her sponsorship of Eden and close business relationship with The Serpent, Sierra seems to have an intense interest in its former Director, Séverine. She participates in many philanthropic endeavors, and takes great pride in Wolf, the shining example of a loyal bodyguard she's "groomed" from the ghetto that London has become. He is one of the few people she seems to have a genuine relationship and mutual trust with. Personality Sierra has a tendency to be flighty, twitchy, and easy to jump to conclusions, along with many other obsessive-compulsive neuroses. Prone to exaggeration and panic due to a bipolar disorder, it is a wonder to many that Sierra has survived this long in this world, but much of her uptight eccentricities are an affectation to make herself seem less threatening and suspect. She is a high-ranking member of the United Nations and she is not to be underestimated; there is a lot more to her than what meets the eye. Her many quirks make her appear charismatic; however, she is extremely manipulative, able to twist anyone's words and feelings into whatever she wants. History Pre-series= Sierra was the object of Oliver Kim's necklace with the name "Sierra" that he seemed to so love. She met him on a train the day of the initial worldwide outbreak, as she was heading to the United Nations headquarters to start her internship there. They lived on the train for a while, circling around and collecting supplies at stops but without much of a plan for a future. The train felt safe. Eventually, things went wrong and the train derailed. Sierra told everyone that she was a high-ranking member of the United Nations and she held answers to their questions. She recruited Oliver, among a few other survivors, to be her bodyguards. They went to London and eventually she found herself able to manipulate Oliver and easily wrap him around her finger. Anxious for power, Sierra was only heading to London to be an intern for the UN. But as an expert manipulator, she was able to convince everyone that she was someone important. Oliver was so infatuated with her that he did many things for her, such as lead a team of people to assassinate the former leader of the UN. Sierra stepped in to help and eventually rose up to become the leader of the organization under intense circumstances. She had no use for Oliver anymore personally, only using him to be her personal killer and bodyguard whenever she needed it. Oliver eventually found the necklace for her and gave it to her as a sort of proposal, but she refused. Heartbroken, he fled London, seeing that she didn't want him for love, but out of necessity for his ability to kill for her, and Sierra realized she needed new people to surround herself with. She built a good public face and helped the inner-city out, eventually recruiting and manipulating Wolf Angelo to be her new personal bodyguard and assassin. |-|Season 3= Sierra is the leader of the United Nations, which is now stationed in London. She is first introduced as a charitable member of the elite, alongside her personal bodyguard Wolf, personally feeding the hungry and poor that fill the disastrous streets of London. She showed nervous tendencies in her office, showing an anxiousness by putting on two different high heels instead of a matching pair, and constantly checking out of her window for someone or something to appear. She began to cry as well, perhaps an effect of her bipolar personality. A more malicious side to her personality was revealed as she had a quick meeting with Vijay and Emily, two of her most trusted subordinates. She denies any interest in backing Eden despite Emily's protests, saying they have other alternatives in mind for Eden and other un-sponsored communities in the area, ignoring her claims that The Serpent is immoral and not worthy of their sponsorship. Turns out, she is deep in bed with The Serpent's community, explaining her adamant behavior against Emily's dissenting opinion. One of The Serpent's pirates, Santiago, brings her a gift: a gagged and bound, and captive Séverine. This is what Sierra was so anxious and excited for earlier; she shows great enamor at the sight of Séverine. Trivia *The scene with Sierra looking at her feet and seeing that she has put on two different high heels activated as a way to show her anxiousness in waiting for Santiago's arrival, but also served as a nod to the television show ''Breaking Bad. ''A similar scene involved Laura Fraser's character, Lydia. *Papadakis is an unlockable racer in the hypothetical game UFSW Kart. *The name "Marilyn" was used for promotional purposes, in order to hide the fact that she was the 'Sierra' Oliver had a necklace of. The name 'Marilyn' was never used in the scripts themselves, as she was only ever referred to by her surname, so it was not a pseudonym she personally used, but one created just to fool the audience. Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:User Created Characters